The Mystery Visitors
by Mangle6
Summary: When Wander and Sylvia land on plant Tranquillton (bad name I know!) they run into two travelers themselves who have a bit of history they wish to hide.
1. Prologue

A while and yellow planet was all Wander and Sylvia could see as they got closer to the planet.

"I can't wait! This planet has a beach, a heart melting sunset! It's very warm and I heard that there are some new visitors on the planet! Maybe we can meet them!" said Wander his voice raising an octave every sentence he spoke from excitement. Sylvia raised an eyebrow at the last sentence, she knew Wander well enough that sometimes no matter how dangerous the person was he'd help no matter what.

"Now Wander buddy, I know your excited but you don't know anything about theses two so if you want to go and meet them tell me, okay?" said Sylvia with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Syl, I will! Plus you have no reason to worry I mean what's the worse that could happen?" said Wander as he uttered the worse phase anyone could possibly say.


	2. Meet Flitter

Wander and Sylvia had checked into a hotel and decided to take it easy and stay on the planet for a few day's. And Wander was ready to explore the planet and meet, greet, and help as many people he could. Sylvia of course wanted to relax but knowing Wander if she didn't follow then he'd get himself into trouble. As Wander and Sylvia walked out of the hotel they got another breathtaking view of the planet. The planet had pale yellow grass that covered it and the sky was light blue. The people on the planet looked a lot like stuffed animal, each one being different species, shape, size, and temperament. A few of them even being hybrids of other stuffed animals. As Wander and Sylvia walked through the crowd's they saw an ice cream shop. A girl that looked around ten years was carrying over ten bowls full of ice cream at once. The girl in question was a caramel like tan and she had pure white bird wing's. Her eye's we're a dark shade of blue and she wore a long sleeved purple shirt that had frill around the neck and arms. She wore a pink skirt and wore small shoes. Her hair was purple as well and a few of the locks being a light velvet color. She was just about to deliver one of the bowls of ice cream to another customer but she tripped and got covered in all the ice cream. A few of the stuffed animals residents laughed while some of them took pictures, the girl just layed there trying to ignore the humiliation. Wander saw this and wanted to help but a big elephant stuffed animal that had a disapproving expression came through the crowd. The girl's eye's shrank as she tried to stammer an apology,

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't-"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! That's all I hear from you! Why can't you for once not drop anything! You're fired!" said the elephant stuffed animal. After the crowd got a few more laughs the crowd left. The girl sighed, and shook off the ice cream, Wander came over and said.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" said Wander as Sylvia stood closely by.

"Yeah I'm fine, this is normal I'm a screw-up it's what I've always been." the girl said,

"Well hold it, I don't think your a screw-up. First thing's first what's your name?" said Wander. The girl blushed,

"Well my name is Flitter. Go ahead laugh I know my name is silly." Flitter said.

"I don't think it's silly. I think it's a great name!" said Wander happily, Flitter looked like she was ready to Sat something. Until her eye's glowed and her wing's twitched,

"Umm...I gotta go." said Flitter hurriedly as she left. Wander looked disappointed and somewhat confused,

"Don't worry Wander she probably had someplace else to be." said Sylvia reassuringly as she put Wander into her back and the duo of friends went to explore more of the planet.


	3. Meet Persimmons

Wander and Sylvia we're taking a walk through (probably) the most beautiful forest they've ever seen. Wander stopped when he saw what looked like a big cat in a clearing. The cat was as white as snow and had a blue stripe coloring on it's front writs, and had a pink stripe colouring on it's back legs and he had each one stripe of pink and blue coloring his tail. His eye's we're closed as if it appeared to be sleeping, Sylvia stoped to and was about to tell Wander not to disturb him but it was to late. Wander was already tapping the cat looking creature on the nose, The cat creature woke up and Wander was staring into the biggest magenta coloured eye's he'd ever seen. The cat creature looked annoyed,

"So any reason out woke me or did you do it to say that I'm cute." the cat creature said with a british ascent.

"Well I wanted to say hi. I'm Wander and this is my pal Sylvia! I've never seen you or any of your kind species for that matter in this galaxy. So I just wanted to welcome you to the galaxy!" said Wander cheerfully.

"I'm sorry for him waking you he gets excited sometimes." said Sylvia,

"Well it's not the first time someone woke me up so it's no fur off my tail." said the cat like creature,

"So what's your name?" said Wander. The cat like creature looked intrigued but shook it off,

"My name is Persimmons." said Persimmons. Wander was about to say something else until a girlish scream was heard and Flitter came flying through one of the tree's and hitting Persimmons face. Persimmons tail puffed up and he grabbed Flitter with her left paw and placed her on the ground. Flitter smiled sheepishly while Persimmons gave a both annoyed yet curious look.

"Well I must say you know how to make an entrance." said Persimmons,

"Sorry, I was kinda running from-" said Flitter before she blushed red abd stopped herself. Wander just watched as Persimmons gave a concerned look and Sylvia watched as well curious to see if the two would become friends.

"Running? Running from what?" Persimmons said,

"Oh um no-nobody." Flitter nervously. But she was quickly proven wrong as some unknown voices shouted,

"Hey where's the little baby!"

"I don't know but knowing her she's probably wetting herself again!" Flitter blushed red and let herself fall on the ground, Persimmons gave a sympathetic and irritated look.

"Don't worry I think I have this covered." said Persimmons cockly, he got up and walked off towards the voices. No sooner there we're frightening screams and footsteps barreling out of the forest. Sylvia and Wander then decided that maybe leaving the two alone was a good idea. As they left Persimmons had come back and Flitter hugged him,

"There all better." Persimmons said.

"Thank you Mr.! Your the best!" said Flitter as she hugged Persimmons tightly.

"Your Welcome and my name is Persimmons." said Persimmons warmly,

"Neat name! But if you don't mind I think I'll call you Percy!" said Flitter.

"You know I don't really mind that." said Persimmons and that was the last thing Sylvia and Wander heard as they left the forest.


	4. The Backstory

Wander and Sylvia we're now in their hotel room as they got ready to go to bed.

"Did you see them! They became friend's and Persimmons defended Flitter!" said Wander excitedly, Sylvia frowned.

"I saw buddy but don't you think there's something off about them?" said Sylvia,

"Off?" said Wander curiously. Sylvia shook her head,

"Well first that Flitter girl gets teased and made fun of the resident's of this planet and is treated like trash yet she hasn't left. As soon as we got a conversation going with Flitter her eye's glowed and wing's twitched and she hurried off like she saw a ghost. An hour later we find Persimmons in the forest instead of sleeping in a hotel or at one of the camp sites around here. Then Flitter came flying through one of the tree's to escape from some jerks and still she doesn't even consider leaving! Persimmons for some reason decides to help and that counteracts his anti-social behavior. He does something and scares the jerks off, then Flitter immediately starts warming up to Persimmons and even giving him a nickname. I'm sorry Wander but something is off about those two." Sylvia finished her rant. Wander looked at Sylvia,

"Awww! Come on Syl, those are just confidences. They're really nice Persimmons is just shy and Flitter just hadn't given up yet! And sure they may have done odd thing's but who hasn't?" said Wander as he got into bed. Sylvia just sighed and got into bed as well as she shut her eye's and went to sleep.

Sylvia and Wander we're both woken up with a jolt as they heard some commotion outside. Wander and Sylvia looked out thier hotel bedroom as they saw Flitter surrounded by five of the planet resident that we're about two feet higher than her.

"Awww! Is little Flitter gonna cry." said an orange giraffe plushie,

"N-No." said Flitter as she held back tears. The stuffed animals got closer as the biggest one held Flitter by the collar of her shirt.

"Let me go!" said Flitter,

"Excuse me but I think I'd be wise if you let her go." said a familiar british ascent. The stuffed animals turned to see Persimmons, the leader immediately dropped Flitter.

"Now you can either run or I'll make you all laughingstocks of this planet." said Persimmons his eye's narrowing in on the resident's. The stuffed animals ran away,

"Thanks Percy." said Flitter.

"It was nothing after all I couldn't just let them hurt you." said Persimmons with a hint of blush coming to his cheeks. Flitter blushed as well, then her eye's glowed and her wing's twitched, Flitter blushed redder.

"Listen Flitter, I need a favor from you." said Flitter shyly, Persimmons raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" he said, Flitter took a deep breath and said,

"I need you to help me with something of great importance. I need your help to save my home planet."


	5. How it happened

The had beautiful meadows of flowers all shapes. Sizes and colours covering the planet. The sky was bubblegum pink as people with wing's of all kinds of species inhabited the planet. Houses we're everywhere some of them we're even made from the biggest flowers in the meadow. It was supposed to be a day for fun and joy, instead it turned out to be a day of pain and regret. In one of the biggest flowers that actually had rainbow petals. Lived the future to be princess of planet Flutter. Meanwhile in the rainbow pettled flower. A young teenager girl was dressed in a vibrant velvet dress. As a few other's of her species did her hair and put a bit of make up on her. The girl had purple and velvet hair her blue eye's glistened. As she was waiting in anticipation for the coördination five hours away. As she finished getting dressed a crash was heard, everyone came out of their houses to see a big tar like bubble. The bubble dissolved and a human araknied hybrid was seen. She had dark purple hair and had dark purple cat-like eye's. Every part of her body was black except her arms and face other than that the rest of her body was silver. She has four spider-like legs two on each side, she smiled evilly as the resident's invited her with open arms. But the future princess stopped her eye's glowed and her wing's twitched. She grew pale but decided to ignore the feeling, after all what could go wrong?

Hours later the sun had set and the flowers glowed brightly. As they opened up and led a pathway to a red rose like flower that held a crown made of flowers. The princess stood at the end of pathway, specifically her flower home. Music began to play as the citizens looked on and the princess made her way to the red rose. The princess smiled yet she felt fear and pain in her chest. As she looked around she swear she could make out black fog like mist. _'What's that?'_ The princess thought fearfully she unfortunately got her answer. As the black mist went into the resident's and they screamed in agony. Their wing's folded up to their side's and became stiff like stone. The mist also went into the ground and killed every flower, as the flowers wilted and hit the ground. The princess jumped off, the mysterious arachnid creäture came out. And put chains and restraints on each of the citizen's.

"I am you ruler now call me...Queen Aracnid!" she said, and then she looked over to the princess. And moved her hands towards the princess and the mist chased after her. The princess gasped and flew way, but her flying was not the best. She just barely made it out of the planet's atmosphere as the mist stopped chasing her.

"Don't worry everyone I'll get help!" she shouted as she flew away.

Flitter finished telling her story to Percy,

"You are the help I need you're a warrior that doesn't seek glory or fame. Instead you wish to help the innocent and down trotted. Please Sir Persimmons, we need you." said Flitter as she stared into Persimmons eye's. Persimmons started into her eye's and sighed,

"I'll do it." Persimmons said. Flitter smiled and hugged Persimmons tightly. Wander and Sylvia, who had listened to the story we're shocked. And couldn't believe what they had just heard.


	6. How it happened: Aftermath

Wander was in shock while Sylvia was pacing around the room trying to make sense of what they just heard.

"Wander, this is huge." said Sylvia, Wander nodded.

"But there's one thing I don't understand, if you thought the villain was well evil. Why didn't you say anything?" said Persimmons and Sylvia and Wander quickly ran back to the window.

"I-I didn't want the people to make fun of me. Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean life is perfect. On my home planet the other kid's would tease me just because they we're jealous." said Flitter shyly.

"What did they call you?" said Persimmons, Flitter blushed red and her wing's fluttered nervously.

"Can I tell ya that later I...I don't want the residents of this planet to hear." said Flitter nervously. Persimmons gave a understanding smile and picked Flitter up,

"Alright then, we can have this conversation in the forest." said Persimmons. Flitter smiled and rubbed herself into Persimmons's fur. Wander and Sylvia looked at each other dumbfounded. And decided after all they heard they wouldn't be able to get to sleep.

Wander and Sylvia walked into the ice cream shop Flitter had gotten fired from the other day. Persimmons was sitting at one of the tables eating vanilla ice cream. Sylvia told Wander to order thier ice cream and she sat with Persimmons.

"Okay spill kitty-kat what's your deal? You agree to freeing an entire planet for what exactly?" Sylvia demanded, Persimmons looked shocked and then agitated.

"I did it because I know what it's like to be judged just because your different. I know what it's like to want to go home but can't do so. And I wish to help out of the goodness in my heart. And you snooping on private conversations just prooves how much of a creep you are." Persimmons hissed as he finished his ice cream and left with a carton of ice cream wrapped around his tail. Sylvia was shocked at what Persimmons had just said to here but quickly snapped out of it as Wander neared.

"And then after he had the nerve to tell me that he left." said Sylvia to Wander as he listened.

"Well we did eavesdrop on thier conversation." said Wander with guilt in her voice,

"So Persimmons you've gotten to know me, how about you?" said a familiar voice. Wander and Sylvia saw Flitter and Persimmons,

"Well I was from a planet of warriors. And it is customarily that any citizen that is born on the planet either stays. And becomes a warrior or just stays a citizen. But I didn't want either of that I wanted to see more world's so I fibbed and left my planet. But they found out." said Persimmons sadly as his ears tilted back. Flitter hugged Persimmons,

"It's okay I think I understand." said Flitter calmly. Persimmons smiled as blush came to his cheeks. Suddenly Flitter grew a sickly pale and her wing's dropped. Persimmons wrapped his tail around Flitter,

"Flitter are you alright?" said Persimmons his voice filled with worry.

Flitter smiled weakly and Persimmons grew more nervous. He then ran as fast as his feet could carry him to the hospital and hoped Flitter would be okay.


	7. Time to Hurry

Wander and Sylvia came into the hospital waiting room. And saw Persimmons nervously waiting.

"Persimmons is Flitter okay!?" said Wander as he ran and stared up at Persimmons. Persimmons gave a frightened look to Wander and Sylvia,

"I don't know she passed out and I'm not sure why but my heart is aching." said Persimmons his voice barley a whisper. Wander and Sylvia gave a reassuring smiles and Wander said,

"Don't worry I'm sure she's fine, I mean it's not like the doctor doesn't have a cure or anything." Sylvia nodded and Persimmons slightly eased up a little. But that only lasted a moment. The doors busted open and a doctor led Persimmons, Sylvia and Wander to Flitter's room. The doctor remained silently thought anxiety and regret lingered in the air.

"We looked up her species and we can't do anything, he species: Flutternoidrincous. Can't stay far from thier home planet. The flowers on thier home planet give their species strength. Without the flowers they become weak. And based on how Flitter looks she's been far from her planet for too long...what I'm saying is she could die." said the doctor. Wander gasped in horror. Sylvia's pupils dilated and Persimmons ears folded back. As his tail lost all strength and hit the floor. As tears came to his eye's, the doctor stopped and gestured to the group to go inside.

"I should warn you she's not well you need to get her to her home planet as soon as possible." said the doctor soberly as the three entered the room. Wander's mouth gaped open, Sylvia paled and Persimmons broke down crying. Flitter was wearing a breathing mask, her wing's drooped abd just barely hit the floor. Her eye's we're particlely gray having almost no blu pigment. Her hair was disheveled and her purple strands we're almost completely white. She looked miserable as she motioned for the three to come over. Persimmons wiped tears from his eye's,

"Flitter I'm so sorry." he said chocking back tears. Flitter shook her head no and hugged Persimmons, she then pulled out a small pink rose bud. Persimmons held the flower for Flitter and she silently thanked him. Flitter then removed the mask.

"It's okay I just need to get home, and I trust you to help me Percy." said Flitter weakly, Persimmons smiled slightly.

"And I'll he'll you get it back to normal." said Persimmons as he handed the flower back to Flitter. Flitter sniffed the flower and her colours came back, though not even close to being as vibrant as before. Wander was crying tears of joy and Sylvia smiled warmly,

"Wait! I know you guy's have to leave really soon but, do you think we can throw a going away party?" said Wander hopefully.

"Wander I'm not sure if that's a good idea-" said Sylvia before Flitter interrupted,

"Actually I'd like that, as long as the resident's don't make fun of me.",

"Flitter I'd be best if we get along on our journey and-" Persimmons was cut off when Flitter gave him goo-goo eyes. Persimmons blushed red as he felt a fuzzy sensation,

"Fine we can stay for the party." said Persimmons in defeat.

"Yay!" said Flitter,

"But if you even look woozy we're leaving." said Persimmons sternly. Flitter smiled while Wander squealed in delight and Sylvia shook her head.


	8. Epilogue: The Journey Begins

The party was in full swing and ever one was enjoying themselves, Persimmons talked to most of the doctors so he could better understand in how long would it be until Flitter's body completely gave out. Flitter was chatting with Wander most of the time (though she wasn't as energetic as usual). As the party neared to a close Persimmons picked Flitter up and placed her on his back. Sylvia came up to Persimmons just as they we're about to leave.

"Listen Persimmons, I'm sorry about the snooping from earlier. It's just you and Flitter seemed so odd when we first met, no offense." said Sylvia,

"It's alright Sylvia, I don't blame you." said Persimmons just as Wander came over.

"Don't forget to tell us when you save Flitter and her home planet!" said Wander cheerfully, Persimmons smiled

"Oh don't worry you two will be the first to know." said Persimmons as he used some orble juice and incased him and Flitter in it, and walked away as the resident's of the planet and the two wanderers said and waved goodbye.

Persimmons looked at Flitter as she slept soundly on his back,

 _She's an angel, the cutest girl I've ever met. And I will do everything in my power to save her planet!_ Persimmons though confidently as he trudged forward.


End file.
